Granger a Veela?
by granger-slytherinboys
Summary: What if Hermione was actually a Veela? Who is her mate? And how can she be a Veela if she is a muggleborn, but then again who says she is truly a muggleborn. This is my first story, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **All content that you may recognize is the property of JK Rowling not me**

"I'm a WHAT!?" I screeched.

"A Veela, Miss Granger," McGonagall's eyebrows rose at the volume of my voice. "With your increased age due to the time-turner, your Veela will soon make itself known. And so you must find your mate within six months, or die of a broken heart. I am here for you if you need anything. You may go."

Being dismissed, I stood and made my way to my Head Girl's quarters. Walking into the Head's common room I collapsed into a chair dazed.

"Oi, Granger, finally find out what's wrong with you?" Draco, the Head Boy, joked as he sat next to me.

I turned to face him, "I'm a Veela," I stated.

Draco stared for a moment then broke into a sly grin. Seeing his sneaky mind begin to plan something stupid I said,

"Draco, if you tell anyone, I swear by Merlin, I will severely hurt that pretty gay face of yours."

"Ok, ok, threat received" Draco said as he backed into his room. Realizing the time and that sitting here won't solve my problems I too went to bed.

Rising later than usual, I rushed to the Great Hall for a quick bite to eat before potions. As soon as I entered the Hall my head began to feel funny. It felt like something was moving around, ignoring it I grabbed a piece of toast and ran to the dungeons. Not two seconds after I seated myself Professor Snape barged into the room. Immediately the thing in my head was unleashed and my vision went fuzzy for a moment before returning. At the same time all of my senses were heightened. As we began brewing a blood-replenishing potions, I became almost OCD about everything, from the color, the smell, and the consistency. Once I had finished, the potion I handed a sample off to Professor Snape. He then held it to the light, smelled it, and gave it a stir. Placing the sample aside he entered an "O" for a grade. Returning to my seat i sat amazed. I had just received my first "O" from him.

As I continued in my classes i noticed that all my spells seemed more precise and powerful. That evening as I sat in the library doing essays I blacked out.

~~ SS POV~~

As I ruled over my first potions class of the day, I noticed that Miss Granger was adding the smallest amount of ingredients until she was satisfied. Intrigued, I covertly watched her. Slowly she continued, extremely precise in every movement. Seeing a struggling Slytherin I took my eyes off her.

With another failing score in the book, I turned and found Miss Granger offering her potion sample. Holding it to the light, I found it to be the perfect shade, scent perfect, and consistency perfect. Turning from her I entered my first "O"

After dinner I wandered to the library, browsing the fiction. Once I had found a decent novel, I settled myself into a quiet back corner of the library. About half-way though the book, I heard the sound of quill on parchment. Looking up I saw Miss Granger Furiously writing an essay. Ignoring her I returned to my book. As I neared the close of the book I heard 'Thump'. Again I glanced up, this time Miss Granger lay on the floor. Smoothly I stood and hurried over to her motionless form. Crouching down I shook her and asked

"Miss Granger are you ok?" getting no response i shook her once more, again I received no response. Suspecting foul play I gently scooped her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

As I stalked into the wing Poppy glanced up. Seeing Miss Granger she simply gestured to a nearby bed and finished the paperwork on her desk. After placing Miss Granger on the bed I raised an eyebrow at Poppy. Seeing said eyebrow Poppy explained.

"Miss Granger is a Veela, and as such her Veela in making itself known. I've actually been expecting her for days." Poppy then moved her wand over Miss Granger in complex patterns, satisfied she pulled a blanket over Miss Granger and Returned to her desk. Seeing as I was no longer needed, I left.

~~HG POV~~

I woke in the Hospital Wing, glancing around I saw Madame Pomfrey headed my way. As i was still in my school uniform, I sat up and pushed the blankets back.

"Miss Granger, you should be fine. your Veela has completely awoken and as soon as you scent your mate you will have the urge to mark or claim him. Don't fight your Veela, all the teachers are aware of the situation," Madame Pomfrey studied me for a moment before she continued.

"Remember, just because you claim him, he still has to accept you and claim you within two weeks or you will die of a broken heart."

I was finally released at lunch, as I moved through the halls, I noticed more details and smells from all around me. Also my bag, stuffed with book and other items, became featherlight. And again in my classes my spell movements became more precise and my magic had grown in strength. After gathering all my books and homework I headed to get some dinner. I had to stop 10 feet away from the Great Hall entrance because of the overwhelming smells. So instead I hurried to the I entered the kitchen I found the elves hard at work keeping the tables above full. snagging some food a retreated to a secluded corner and focused on eating.

After a hearty breakfast the next day I hurried down to potions class. As I settled into my seat i smelt something...enticing. It was a deep masculine scent with herbs and parchment. The scent made me feel strange. It began to dawn on me that the scent must be my mate's. Inside I leapt for joy that my mate was at Hogwarts. As I began to run though name of boys my age Professor Snape glided into the room. Immediately my Veela tried to take over. Knowing that Professor would not tolerate a disruption in his class i tried to control my Veela. The best I could do was to stand and hold to the desk tightly and whisper "Mcgonagall" and so I repeated that one word over and over fighting my Veela over ever sylible.

~~SS POV~~

I returned to my office after leaving Miss Granger in Poppy's hands. _Miss Granger a Veela!? But her parents are purely muggles! I had to do the research for the Dark Lord! But if she were adopted that would explain. Who had a daughter that dissapeared recently? Damn I can't think. _I turned to my desk there hidden in a drarw were three photos. One for every woman I had fallen in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing!**

**Sorry it's short today but with this being my first story and the story got over ten followers in the first 24 hours I felt that I should do something. **

**Sassyluv: Thank you so much for the review! **

**Now with no particular fanfare chapter 2**

~~ SS POV ~~

Glancing at the clock I groaned, _the dunderheads are here. _ Sweeping to my feet I entered the classroom. As I began writing todays instructions I heard a scrape behind me. Turning the take points I say that Miss Granger had risen and was saying 'McGonagall' over and over. Looking closer I saw that her eyes were pure black. Realizing that her Veela must have scented her mate I ordered everyone out of the room, thinking that she would old back her mate, she held back no one. Seeing her become tenser I sent my patronus to Minerva.

A moment later Minerva appeared, and took stock of the situation, and turned to me.

"You had better let her mark you so she won't die of a broken heart, or at least until you decide to reject her."

"What!? Me? But I'm an old, mean, cruel, and broken man who has made most of her school years miserable"

"NO" snarled the Veela, "You push her to be better, you're not old, and you are only cruel and mean when you mean to. Right now she is fighting me to give you a chance. After serving two masters she doesn't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. And you are not the only one broken, in her own time she will tell you but now let her dwell on the joy of finding her love."

Realizing that Hermione, _who knew I would call her by her first name,_ cared I accio'ed my picture from my office drawer and handed it to McGonagall. That done I glided to Hermione, wrapped my arms around her and crushed my lips to hers. Slowly I traced her lips and with a moan she opened up to me. Oh, how I plundered her mouth. Quickly our first kiss became more and more heated. At some point during the kiss we somehow made it through my chambers and to my bedroom. Slowly our hands began to wander and I began to nip and suck my way down her neck eliciting moans that sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly she grabbed my face, pulled me up and worked her way down my neck. At the base of neck she sank her elongated fangs into my heated flesh, sending pleasure coursing throughout my entire body.

~~ MM POV~~

As the two mates stumbled from the classroom and into Severus' private quarters, Minerva studied the picture. It was Hermione down by the lake looking across the water, she then turned to face the camera and then gave a carefree laugh. Knowing the value that her fellow professor put in the picture she sent it back to his office and went to see that the lovers were not disturbed for as long as possible.

~~SS POV~~

After an evening love session we made dinner in my kitchen, but damn I could not keep my hands off her nor her me. Suffice it to say we had a thorough love fest in my quarters. By the next morning we both knew we had to make an appearance to the rest of the school lest anyone become too suspicious. As dinner was already in session we held hands as we made our way to the Great Hall. Leaving Hermione to use the normal entrance I slipped into the Hall using the Teacher's Entrance. Knowing I had a soul mate lifted my spirits, I felt that I could do anything. Little did I know that I would soon be put to the test. But not the kind of test one would think I would face.

**AN: Remember R&R I want to hear from you! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing :(**

**Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed you really push a gal to update. R&R I want to know what i can do to improve and your thoughts :D**

~~SS POV~~

Seating myself at the Head table I loaded my plate and began eating. Not a moment later Pomona gasped.

"Severus! When did you get married!? And to your Soulmate!" her exclamation was heard all down the table, luckily none of the students heard. Glancing down I did indeed see a Soul bound ring on my finger.

"Ah, yes I found my Soulmate and married her," I smirked as all the women began speculating among themselves. Because of my high collared robes they could not see Hermione's claim on me. Her claim being in the form of a bite marked by her fangs. On the other had Hermione's school robes did not afford her the luxury of secrecy, I could see the Weasley girl pointing and asking.

Hearing of my married status Sybil began sobbing, grabbing me, and saying that we were meant for each other, how could I abandon her when we had true love. Her sudden attack surprised me and allowed her to begin stoking up my leg heading into the danger zone. In a flash Hermione was between us and protecting her mate

"YOU WILL NOT TOUSH MY MATE!" Hermione's eye glowed gold, her nails elongated into claws, and her fangs returned. Finding herself facing an enraged Veela, Sybil back tracked and wobbled out of the Great Hall as fast as her drunken feet would allow.

Rounding on me, Hermione grabbed my collar yanked it down and sank her fangs once more into my neck. As pain and pleasure coursed through me I felt myself growing fangs and so I returned the favor. Once the bond had been reestablished we realized the entire Great Hall had fallen silent. Hermione began to waver and shake, sensing a possible melt down I scooped her up and carried her to the Teacher's Lounge. Then she broke down and cried from embarrassment. Slowly she calmed down and just relaxed in my arms and slowly staff members began invading the room. They all seemed confused at the events that just occurred. Calling for their attention Minerva asked for Hermione to explain. And so they all heard that we were a mated couple with her as Veela. The only thing she added was this:

"The Grangers told me that I was adopted, so I should be getting a letter from the ministry about my true parents." After this last reveal she slumped exhausted into me. Carrying her to the fireplace I flooed us back to our quarters.

We both slept until Sunday morning when we were awoken by the tapping of owls at the window. With Hermione still tired I retrieved the letters. One from the ministry for Hermione and the other from Lucius for me. Bringing the letters back to our bed we both opened them. Mine read:

Severus,

The Ministry has notified me that my daughter has been found and is currently at Hogwarts. I would like to be there as soon as possible so as to remove her glamor and welcome her back to the family. And so I was wondering if you would open your floo for me.

Sincerely ~ Lucius

Turning to Hermione I queried whether or not it would be ok with her. Smiling she said yes and handed me her letter. As I walked to open the floo connection my jaw dropped. Her letter read:

Mrs. Snape~Prince

Your request for your true parentage has been approved your immediate family is as follows:

Husband - Lord Severus Snape~Prince (Living)

Father – Lord Lucius Malfoy (Living)

Mother – Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (deceased)

Brother – Draco Malfoy (younger) (living)

Sincerely Martha Brown

Head of Birth and Death records department

Clutching the letter in hand I ran to the floo and flooed Lucius.

"LUCIUS!"

"Ah I did not expect you to answer so soon my friend"

Interrupting what I'm sure would be a lengthy hello "I know who your daughter is and she got married two days ago, due to her Veela inheritance."

"What!? Move aside I'm coming though." He said as he stalked towards the fireplace.

Backing away from the fireplace I sat myself down on the couch next to Hermione. In a swirl of green fire Lucius appeared in my living room. I had expected Lucius to be raging but he simply appeared worried.

~~Hermione Snape (HS) POV~~

"Severus I want to….Oh Hello Miss Granger" Lucius nodded to me. Glancing at Severus he commented "I didn't know you had a guest Severus."

Before my husband, _I could get used to calling him that,_ could explain I spoke up.

"You have nothing to worry about we had no guests at the moment," he was dumbstruck but it was my next comment that made him sit down hard.

"Oh and I am no longer 'Miss Granger' I am now Mrs. Snape."

Severus gave Lucius a slight smile as he silently supported me, I however ignored this and continued.

"Now I understand your daughter has been found and you wish to find her. Are there any traits that would not have been hidden by the blood glamor?"

At this Severus stroked my hand "Dear, I have already told Lucy that I am aware of who and where his daughter is."

Giving him a slight pout for stopping the fun I handed my letter to my father. And nervously waited for the explosion of anger that I was sure would follow.

**AN: Rating may change in the future because I like to play it safe and some iffy stuff is coming up**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry its short life has picked up a bit, I will update asap! I also have to admit that instead of taking notes in class i work on the story, so im catching up on that.**

** To answer some questions: I don't know how long this will be the plot is not huge but it sure take up a lot of my time writing.**

**Anyway On with the story (I own nothing)**

~~HS POV~~

Father read the letter and an emotions passed over his face so fast I couldn't identify it. He then gathered me up in a hug and just held me. After whispering an 'I love you' he looked over my head to Severus.

"I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law old friend"

Lightly jabbing my father in the ribs I retorted "He is not old!"

Laughing we all relaxed in the living room and someone knocked at the door. And Severus, showing off, with a wave of his hand the door opened and Draco walked in. Seeing me he grabbed my hand and dramatically dropped before me.

"Hermione! My dear sister, I have been lost without your constant nagging to do my homework. Then I see you yelling at Professor Trelawney then you disappear, and now I find you laughing with my father and godfather! What has the world come to!" at the end of this little speech he flopped to the floor.

Rolling his eyes at his son, father smirked noting how Draco addressed me as sister. "You know Draco, that the Malfoy line is the only pureblood line that carries the lineage of the Veela. And the Ministry has informed me that your sister, whom was taken right before you were born, had requested a family history workup. The moment they received the results they contacted her and me because well I had 'requested' that the moment anyone knew anything about my missing daughter. And so I made my way here to enlist Severus' help in locating her here in Hogwarts. But little did I know her Veela blood had awoken and she is already mated."

As father explained, Draco sat up eyes growing larger and larger until I thought they would pop right out of his head, and his jaw trembled.

"Mia…she's alive?" seeing his distress I crouch down to his level and said

"Yes, I'm alive." Draco turned to me and upon realizing that I truly was his sister wrapped his arms around me and shook with silent sobs. Eventually Draco calmed down and looked me up and down.

Raising an eyebrow Draco stated "She certainly doesn't look like a Malfoy."

Groaning at the stupidity of my brother I pointed out that the Malfoy looks are recognizable anywhere and so whoever took me placed me under a semi-permanent glamor. At this time I asked if my father or husband knew how remove it. Nodding father gestured for me to stand in front of him and as I did so I felt his magic wash over me in calming waves. A moment the glamor lifted and I looked in to a mirror I had conjured.

My wild, bushy, dull hair, had become long wavy tresses of a lush dark brown. My eyes once a whiskey brown were now a vibrant spring green. I was the same height but slightly trimmer than before and curvy in all the right places. My skin was also almost as white as snow but I didn't look sallow.

We spent the rest of Sunday getting to know one another. Then the clock struck 10 and Draco and I both agreed that we needed sleep for tomorrow and so headed to bed. Severus and father wanted to spend more time catching up so after I had settled in bed and semi drifted off I fell the bed dip as Severus climbed in beside me.

I woke up trapped, Severus had securely wrapped his arms around my sleeping form. Realizing the time I wormed out of his grasp, got dressed and ran to class.

I arrived at the classroom with a minute to spare and sat myself next to Ginny. But I had forgotten that the glamor had been lifted and so spent that minute explaining who I really was to Ginny. Professor McGonagall's lecture today was on the training needed to become an animangus and had the class begin the process with a mediation session.

As I began to retreat into my mind I was unprepared for the memories and panic that began to overwhelm me. My new situation attacked me and all I could understand was panic. I was a Veela whose mate is the greasy bat of the dungeons, and a teacher. And what would happen if he found out how much I lie to those around me, how I lie about my adopted father, and how I feel all the time, but if Severus found out he would reject the bond. No one wants a mentally scared wife. The panic became a full blown panic attack and memories of my "home" life invaded the forefront of my mind.

_I learned very early on that to flinch at an oncoming kick or punch would earn me a longer and worse punishment, but every time John Granger dropped his pants to rape me I would flinch and try to turn away trying to escape yet another punishment. One particular night he beat me with a crowbar and broke my arm, then he raped me, then retrieved his knife and began slicing. Oh how the cuts burned but John made it worse by pouring beer over all the cuts. I actually passed out from the pain and John was not happy. He beat me during the day instead of going to work. _The pain began to feel real and I began screaming and thrashing trying to get away from John.

**AN: Remember to Read and Respond! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: In case you didnt notice the rating has changed to M because i'm not quite sure were some of you may chose to stop reading due to ratings.**

**sorry this chapter is short I have Finals coming up and am kinda slammed. Will update asap :)**

~~SS POV~~

While my wife, god I love her, was in transfiguration I was stuck with the blundering dunder headed third years. Not wanting to risk a melted cauldron, I set them to writing an essay on healing potions and their uses. I was sitting at my desk Potions Weekly Journal in my hand when Minerva's owl patronus swooped in with a message. Its beak opened and I heard Minerva speaking over yelling and crying. The message was: "Severus come quickly its Mia."

Panic flooded my system, composing my face I kicked my class out and ran to Minerva's classroom. As I drew close Minerva's class came pouring out. But what struck me hardest was the faint sound of screaming and crying coming from the room. As I ran into the room I felt the magic of Minerva's silencing charm at the doorway.

In the room Mia was in a corner thrashing and crying, Minerva looked lost not knowing what to do. Hearing Mia cry out like that broke my heart. Pulling Minerva away from Mia I turned back to her and slow approached her. The closer I got the more calm Mia seemed to get. Pulling her close I rubbed circles on her back as she sobbed into my robes. Eventually she went slack in my arms. Knowing she had cried herself to sleep I nodded to Minerva, exited the room and stalked down to our rooms.

Waiting at my door was Draco and Potter. Sneering at Potter I stalked though the rooms and laid Mia on our bed. Returning to the living room I found a sobbing Draco being comforted by Potter. I understood the presence of Draco but could not fathom why Potter would be comforting his enemy.

"Why are you here Potter?" I snarled.

"Well, Professor, my boyfriend's long lost sister has been found and I'm here to support him."

So wonder boy is gay; that sure explains a lot.

"And then when we went to get her from class she starts screaming, crying, and fighting off invisible people. So Draco is an emotional wreck which worries me AND Hermione is missing!

Potter's green eyes took on a slight crazed/stressed look. But what really shocked me was at this particularly stressful moment Draco burst out in laughter. Potter and I stared as Draco tried to control himself ling enough to explain.

"Hermione….isn't…..missing" he gasped out in between laughing fits.

Sighing at my godson's behavior I explained to Potter the Hermione is a Veela and is actually a Malfoy and that I am her mate. That last revelation really threw Potter for a loop and forced him to sit and breath. Seeing his boyfriend's reaction Draco smirked before turning to me and asking why Mia would have reacted in such a way, Potter answered that one.

"Well, she had nightmares all during the hunt, but they got worse after being under Bellatrix's knife," he sighed, "she hates that scar."

"Mia has earned her scar and I find her scars beautiful because they helped shape he into the women I love today. Potter shut your mouth," I smirked.

Potter's jaw dropped as he heard a real genuine compliment come from me. Feeling that I had explained myself enough I retreated into out bedroom. Mia was shifted in her sleep a slight pained expression on her face. Not truly knowing what to do I simply crawled in beside her, held her close, and drifted off surrounded by her sweet scent.

~~MS POV~~

(Mia Snape)

At first the blackness was a relief, but then became more memories. As the memories began to worsen a strong comforting presence appeared and banished them, allowing me to sink back into a blissful black sleep.

I awoke with a strong sense of safety and protection, as well as two arms circling around me. Opening my eyes I found myself facing a sleeping Severus and effectively trapped. Happy just to be with him I snuggled down and attempted to go back to sleep. As my eyes began drifting shut once more Severus sighed and spoke

"Mia, Minerva has given us the day, and I want to know what happened."

Just the thought of telling someone hurt, _What if he rejects me, knowing how fake I am?_ Rather than face him I burrowed under the covers. Severus pulled the covers back and gently forced me to look into his soft, concerned, beautiful, obsidian eyes.

"Mia, please, I want to help."

Looking away from him I began at my fifth birthday, that's when the beatings started, the rape started on my tenth birthday. It was the worst day of my life. From then on rape was added to my daily beating. I told my tale in a cold emotionless voice but still tears fell and I began to shake. Severus gathered my quaking form into his arms, held me close, and told his own tale of an abusive father. Eventually we fell into a comforting silence, and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**remember R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just so that you are aware when the Veela speaks it will look like this: **_**Hello I am Mia's Veela. **_**That's all remember R&R!**

~~SS POV~~

It had been two days since Mia's breakdown. Potter and Draco had come to my quarters twice each day to spend time with her. But what I dwelt on the most, was the plan, a plan thought up by Lucius and me.

We were going to destroy John Granger for what he had done to Mia. We would begin with a little manual torture knifes, belts, etc. Then move onto the Crutiatus curse and lastly we would have all the pain that he had inflicted upon Mia forced upon him all at once. And after he had suffered, we would eliminate him once and for all. And then comes the cherry on top, we got to destroy the house so that it appeared that John was murdered by a local gang.

Mia had finally felt confident enough to rejoin her classes, taking advantage of her absence I floo'ed Lucius and we met at the Granger house and soon the sir was filled with this sweet screams. Blocked, of course, by a silencing spell so our fun wouldn't come to a premature end. In the end we set the place on fire and as cars began racing towards us we vanished each to his own.

Coming back to my chambers I was met with a very angry Veela.

"WHERE WERE YOU!? I SMELL BLOOD! WHO MUST DIE!?"

"He's already dead," I deadpanned

"What?" Mia queried coming back to herself. Her black eyes once more becoming green.

"I demolished the monster that was John Granger," I carefully watched her in case I had accidently tripped a trigger, but she smiled, shrugged it off and pulled out her homework.

"Oh and your sub is a complete and utter dolt," she chimed as I reached for the newest stack of essays in need of grading. Stifling a sigh I opened my red ink and began reading. After suffering through the first paragraph I found the rest of the paper covered in cutting comments all in my handwriting.

Realizing Mia had done all my grading I checked my gradebook. Everything looked normal, the only classes that took a serious hit were the entire class of eighth years. Checking over their essays I found all the grades justified, well, all except Mia's she was too hard on herself and after correcting this small mistake I glanced to where she was working diligently over her own homework. As thanks for saving me from a horrendous headache I sat behind Mia as she sat on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her content just to have her safe.

As Mia continued stressing over her essays she became more and more tense. Yanking her homework away from her, I set it out of her reach. As Mia struggled to get back to her work I slowly began to message her neck, and slowly she surrendered. Loosening her tense muscles I began trailing hot open mouth kisses all over her neck. Moaning she leaned back and began to slightly shift her hips seeking friction. But slowly pulled away.

"Sev, please don't tease. I have to get this done and I have class tomorrow so I have to sleep"

"Love, you are two weeks ahead, so just come to bed."

"Actually I'm three weeks ahead, fine, let's go. And NO teasing! I am going straight to sleep." She gave me a glare before marching to the bedroom.

Sighing in defeat I followed Mia into the room and eventually to sleep.

~~MS POV~~

'_**You are pregnant'**_

_Wait where did that come from!?_

_**It's me your Veela, I will be more active now that we must protect our daughter.**_

By this time I had sat up shocked. After this 'little' revelation I began to panic wrapping my arms around my knees I curled into a ball and began to rock back and forth. My rocking woke Severus.

"Mia, it's 2:30 in the morning, what's wrong?"

" I…..I…I'm pregnant." Fearing his reaction I hid my face

After a long torturous minute went by I heard nothing. Raising my head I found Severus staring at me shocked, but slowly a smile crossed his face.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he whispered. Then he pulled me close gave me a kiss and sank back into sleep. After a short moment I to followed him into the land of dreams.

After I Drifted off in the beautiful black it changed and I found myself sitting in a rocking chair and heard a small cry looking around I saw a crib. Walking over I found a baby who upon seeing me stopped crying and lifted its arms to be picked up. Picking up the baby up the door behind me opened. Turning I found myself facing Severus.

"Oh you got her, I thought you would be too tired for her to wake you."

Gently he guided me back to the rocking chair, sat himself in it, Then softly pulled me and the baby into his lap. As he began rocking us I relaxed against him and studied the baby girl. Her eyes were obsidian with gold flecks and her hair was jet black with a slight wave.

"Sabrial certainly has the best of both of us, it seems," Severus whispered as he gently smoothed Sabrial's hair.

Murmuring an agreement I held Sabrial close overwhelmed. A moment later Severus began to hum a lullaby, I soon added my voice, and slowly Sabrial's eyes drifted shut.


	7. I really hate to do this :(

**AN: I really hate to do this.**

**This is not a chapter, this is a response.**

**I have received some PMs that are very mean and cruel that have degraded not only my story but also myself. So all I have to say is this:**

**If you don't like it, don't read it. I understand some things may not be perfect but remember this is my FIRST story! All I ask for in the way of reviews are polite, clean comments, and constructive critiquing.**

**Sorry I had to do that. As soon as my finals are over I will be working on a new chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know its short, I've been really busy :( **

**Thanx for all the supportive reviews you guys are amazing!**

**Special thanx to the gal who is my sorta beta from school! You know who you are ;) **

~~ MS POV ~~

"Mia. MIA, MIA!" I woke to Severus gently shaking me and calling my name in increasing volume. Seeing the clock behind him I leapt up and rushed to get ready and ran to double Charms. And despite almost being late I managed to appear calm and collected. After Charms I had Arithmacy, Runes, and Potions. All went well except for Potions.

Severus assigned everyone to make Drought of the Living Death, but when I stood to fetch my supplies he stopped me.

"Madame Snape, you will be doing research in the library today," he then handed me a slip of paper and walked away.

Furious I tore open the note

Mia,

This potion isn't safe for you to brew. I would like you to make a list of potions that are safe for pregnant witches to brew/take and those they shouldn't.

Love SS

Understanding the precaution I let my anger go, grabbed my bag and trotted to the library. Informing Madame Pince of my assignment she directed me to two shelves. Apparently back in the day students got pregnant during school quite often. I saw two titles that I grabbed. They were 'To Brew or Not to Brew' by Sandry Chandler and 'Your magical Pregnancy. A guide to a witches' first pregnancy' by Tegan Parkinson. Both of these book were the newest books that the library had available.

~~ SS POV ~~

I barked at the rest of the class to get started before I failed them all, even the Slytherins. Immediately they began working on the potion. Seeing them well on their way, I began grading papers. Due to the fact that Longbottom had dropped my class and Potter and Weasley were both in Auror training I was able to avoid a large amount of melted cauldrons and various explosions. I knew the peace was too good to last. As the students began bottling their attempts a hen patronus flew into the room.

"Professor Snape you are needed in the infirmary immediately," Poppy's voice seemed strained.

Shoving the class out I posted an assignment on the door and glided to the infirmary, hoping it wasn't Mia.

Arriving I found Poppy once more at her desk

"What happened Poppy?"

"A suicide attempt by one of your students. I want to know why she did it but she refuses to speak to me. I'm hoping that as her Head of House she will tell you."

Nodding I walked around the privacy screen and found myself looking at Melissa Goyle, Gregory Goyle's little sister. Upon seeing me she burst into tears, still uncomfortable with crying I simply put my hand on her shoulder. Eventually she composed herself and was able to look me in the eye. Holding her gaze I queried after the reason behind the attempt. This set her off again. But between sobs her story unfolded.

She had been attacked several times and told that she didn't deserve to live because her family had served under the Dark Lord, Naturally most of these attacks came from Gryffindor and surprisingly from Ravenclaw and even the Hufflepuffs. She also informed me that she wasn't the only one suffering from cruel behavior. After telling her tale she fell into an exhausted sleep. Frustrated I planted my head in my hands wondering how I can possibly solve this issue. A hand landed on my shoulder and I jerked around.

~~MS POV~~

So I ended up with about a five foot long list of potions I couldn't brew/take and three potions I could take and few I could brew. I could take any pre-natal potion, pepper-up, and blood-replenishing. I could only brew pre-natal potions which are all very basic and boring. I mean come on I brewed Polyjuice in my second year!

I left the library in search of Severus and ran into Draco. And he told me that Severus had been called to the infirmary, so I headed over that direction. Arriving in the wing I heard a girl's voice telling of her bullying that led to a suicide attempt. She was crying as she told it, but soon all was quite. I heard Severus sigh and that prompted me to go to him. Coming around the screen I found him sitting dejectedly beside a girl who had bandages wrapped around her arms.

Not sure what to do I simply laid a comforting had on his slumped shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm back! please dont hate me. i hit a rough patch in writing but im working through it and life has kinda picked up. all that is recognizable belongs to JK Rowling i own nothing sadly. so with out further ado i give you Chapter 9**

~~ MS POV ~~

Severus jerked around, and seeing it was me he opened his arms and pulled me into his lap. And I just kept my arms around him knowing that this simple action would be the best thing I could do at this time.

And that is how Madame Pomfrey found us two hours asleep. Gently she woke us up just long enough to transfer us to a bed instead of a chair. We woke to the sound of shouting.

"SHE'S A VEELA RON!"

"I DON'T CARE SHE IS MINE! I WON'T HAVE HER SHAGGING THAT GREASEY GIT!" Harry was desperately hanging on to Ron. Ron however pulled away and lunged at me. But instead of grabbing me he grabbed Severus, ripped him from the bed and slammed him against the wall. Severus leapt to defend himself but I beat him to it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as my claws ripped through him like a hot knife through butter. I continued to slash him until he was nearly unconscious, then I punched him until he finally passed out. Both Harry and Severus had to pull me from Ron else I would have continued until his death.

After I was pulled away the red haze left me and I turn to reassure myself that my mate was safe. I pulled him close and gently fingered his mating mark. A moan of pleasure escaped him and he in return fingered my mating mark. Pleasure shot through my body and as I kissed Severus my Veela transported us to our rooms.

~~ SS POV~~

I woke before Mia and just watched. Her chocolate hair spread like a halo, beautiful.

I gently stroked her hair reveling in the silkiness until she began to stir.

"Mia," I sighed, "As much as I enjoy this we need to stop." Her reaction was to look hurt and confused. "Mia we missed all our classes today. And you being Head Girl cannot afford to fall behind in class"

Scowling at me she got up, got dressed, and stalked to dinner. For the sake of preventing more bloodshed I prayed that Weasley had left. After arriving at the Head Table Minerva said that she would be addressing the attacks on Melissa.

And so after the majority of the students had eaten Minerva called for their attention.

"Students of Hogwarts, it has come to my attention that many of you have been a complete and utter disgrace to our Founders. You have verbally and physically abused innocent student." At this Minerva gestured for me to rise and continue. Nodding I stalked to the front.

"The students' families of whom you have attacked were our loyal allies and spied as I once did. Those in Slytherin house knew this but it seems that everyone must now know. One of the students whom you tormented was in fact driven to attempt suicide," at this my gaze swept across the students faces. The Hufflepuffs looked appalled and devastated, the Ravenclaws shocked, and a few Gryffindors looked shocked. The rest simply hardened their faces in hate.

_Dear Merlin! I hate Gryffindors, except Mia._

"Many of you will ask why they didn't just leave the service of the Dark Lord. They couldn't because the Dark Lord used Blood Magic when he bound us to him through the Dark Mark" I spoke to the hall but my gaze focused on the Gryffindor table. "This made leaving impossible unless one wished to suffer death first. If I hear of one more peep or see one more sign that the abuse is continuing I will remove all house points and will personally" at this point Minerva cut me off.

"You will be expelled and will have your wand taken away."

The Gryffindors finally looked properly shamed. Nodding to Minerva I stalked out of the hall to down to my lab. I needed to relax and brewing was perfect for now. And slowly I lost myself in the potion.


	10. Chapter 10 and The End

**AN: sorry its been so long its taken awhile to write up the last chapter and I might post some other stories I have written. Watch for them**

**Thank you to every reader and every reviewer for keeping me going you guys are AMAZING!**

**on with the reading!**

~MS~

I knew what the Gryffindor common room would look like so instead I headed to visit Melissa in the Hospital Wing.

Nodding to Madame Pomfrey I headed to Melissa's bed. I found her staring at the faint scars on her arms.

"I did that once or twice," I sat next to her on the bed. Melissa's eyes darted to my bare arms but saw nothing. Seeing her confusion I explained.

"I wear a glamour," I took a deep breath and removed the glamour. She gasped, my glamour not only covered two bold scars on my arms but also the mudblood scar, as well as other scars covering my face, legs, arms, and hands. Again seeing her look I told my story and the more I talked the easier it became. After my story I laid a scared hand on her smooth one.

"The fact that you have survived to gain a scar just makes you stronger. You have overcome a trial that few have faced with," smiling softly I squeezed her hand, "And remember Professor Snape and I are always available to you and any other person who need us."

This last statement drove her to tears and she launched herself into my arms. Madame Pomfrey came by with a calming drought and said that Melissa could leave after she calmed down.

Downing the drought Melissa dragged me with her saying that the others needed me. And so reapplying my glamour I followed her. She finally stopped at a blank wall in the dungeons. At a slight touch to the wall a serpent uncoiled from the ceiling and slithered down to Melissa's level. "_**occulta informant**_" she stated proudly before grabbing me once more and dragging my through the wall.

Once through the first thing to meet my eyes was Theodore Nott binding the arm of the third year girl with tears in her eyes. Melissa tugged me down to her height.

"She needs you, we all need you," her eyes grave.

I looked back up and saw Theodore hugging the girl. Melissa marched right over and grabbed both of them. If the situation hadn't been so serious the sight of a little second year dragging them over would have been comical.

"Show her," Melissa demanded.

"Here?" I glanced around noting that all of the Slytherin house was in attendance. Seeing my discomfort Theodore turned and called out "All those who were not in some way hurt by the abusers please leave."

Not one student moved, realizing the gravity of the situation I steeled myself for their reactions.

Gasps echoed through the common room, and as I told my story many older students removed their glamor's and told their tales. At one point Theodore slipped away as one Gryffindor help heal a room of Slytherins.

~~ SS POV ~~

Calm and relaxed I patrolled the dungeons. I let my thoughts drift over the past few days. As I reminisce Theodore Nott appeared next to me, fearing another suicide attempt I immediately stopped and turned to him.

"You need to see this," Theodore stated before slipping back into the common room. Following him I expected a duel of sorts I found instead Mia, surrounded by my snakes. She had dropped her glamour, as had many others. Looking at them I only saw healing. Healing word, actions, and thoughts. It seems that the appearance of Mia had finally started the true healing of the Slytherin house.

In a slight lag in the conversation I joined them. Mia looked surprised as I too dropped my glamour and told my own story.

In the end no one wanted to be alone so we all bedded down in the common room. That night many students woke screaming but were soothed as those around them brought comfort and peace as each person struggled past memories. Then next morning I woke with Mia asleep on top of me and Melissa curled into my side. As I tried to shift away she whimpered, sighing I stopped and slipped back into sleep thankful that today was a Saturday.

Unbeknownst to me a prophecy had been made that were had witnessed and even fewer told the prophecy was made after Salazar left the founders it went like this:

_When the grey claims black_

_With healing in her wings_

_Then will green and silver_

_Once more find friends_

_In red and gold_

And with the happenings of last night the extreme rivalry slowly began to fade from the minds of those it held. And I two months you wouldn't be able to tell that Gryffindors and Slytherins once hated each other. Never before had the school seen such unity between any two houses.

All because of a Veela

_**Epilogue**_

A large boom shook the house and smoke billowed up from the basement, as well as a voice.

"SABRIAL CASSIDY SNAPE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MIXING FIRE-DRAKE SCALES WITH BASILISK VENOM!?" Sabrial's father stalked up the stairs muttering expletives.

"Dear if you weren't so explosive yourself the children wouldn't antagonize you so." I chastised.

"Sabrial is almost 17 and nearly ready for a potions AND a transfiguration apprenticeship. But if she can't remember what causes the explosions in the first place I won't take her on" he replied sullen.

As I set the table all three older children came running. Sabrial the oldest, had blue hair and was covering a soot and other grime, I sent a cleaning charm her way. Charles, black hair, was covered in mud as was his little brother Brandon. They both got a cleaning charm. As we began eating a doe patronus landed gracefully beside me.

. "MIA HAVE YOU NAMED YOUR BABY GIRL YET? I AM DEMANDING RIGHTS TO BE HER GODMOTHER! MIA PLEASE! PS love Ginny Potter.


End file.
